phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom Look
|image= Mom, Look!.png |caption= Candace and Linda in the store. |band=Candace |band2=Candace Flynn |genre=Pop rock |runtime= 0:43 (episode) 1:01 (demo) |before=''You're Goin' Down'' |after= Carpe Diem |video=WBpvaOn_6HIEpisode version cig0tf9Z5VwDemo version }} is a song from the Season 2 episode "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". It is sung by Candace to Linda to convince her to come to the backyard and see Phineas and Ferb's rebuilt Coolest Coaster Ever. Lyrics Episode version Candace: Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me Mom, look, just come over and see Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard Mom, look, they built it in the backyard Candace: Once they made it winter in june Linda: I didn't see it Candace: built a rocket to the moon Linda: I didn't see it Candace: Mom, they caused me so much pain! Linda: Now, Candace Candace: Once they even gave me Perry's brain! Linda: Oh for crying out loud Candace: They built a submarine, a time machine A haunted house that made me scream Drove cattle through the mall Built a giant bowling ball Blew me up to fifty feet A chariot dragged me down the street (Candace stops to catch her breath) Background Singers: La la la la la la la la Candace: Made there stupid clothes a fashion craze Shoelace tips a houshold phrase Shot me through a circus tent Always asked where Perry went A lava flow destroyed my face A giant roller derby race Thawed a caveman out of ice Built a roller coaster twice! Demo version Candace: Mom! Put those fishsticks down, come where I am Linda:'' Candace, that's not a fishstick, it's a stuffed clam'' Candace: Drop that fennel, it's Phineas and the freak Linda: Honey, that's not fennel, it's a leek Candace: Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me Mom, look, just come over and see Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard Mom, look, they built it in the backyard Candace: Once they made it winter in June Linda: I didn't see it Candace: Built a rocket to the moon Linda: I didn't see it Candace: Mom, they caused me so much pain! Linda: Now, Candace Candace: Once they even gave me Perry's brain Linda: Oh for crying out loud Candace: They built a submarine, a time machine A haunted house that made me scream Drove cattle through the mall Built a giant bowling ball Blew me up to fifty feet A chariot dragged me down the street Background Singers: La la la la la la la la Candace: Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze Shoelace tips a household phrase Shot me through a circus tent Always asked where Perry went. A lava flow destroyed my face A giant roller derby race Thawed a caveman out of ice Built a roller coaster twice! Put me in a cheese sandwich and ended up in my intestines! Linda: I didn't see it. Oh, look! Kumquats two for one! Gallery }} Background Information *The longer demo was posted by Martin Olson on SoundCloud. According to Martin Olson, "This song takes place in the supermarket scene in the pilot. When the show airs, you'll see that the beginning bit of the song was cut for time." ** Regarding "Put me in a cheese sandwich and ended up in my intestines!", one of the deleted lines, Phineas and Ferb actually put themselves in the cheese sandwich. *The lyrics to the song reference the following episodes (in order): **"S'Winter" **"Out to Launch" **"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" **"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" **"It's About Time!" and/or "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" **"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" **"The Magnificent Few" **"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" **"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" **"Greece Lightning" **"Run Away Runway" **"Tip of the Day" **"Jerk De Soleil" **"Candace Loses Her Head" **"Crack That Whip" **"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." **"Rollercoaster" *When Candace says "Always asked where Perry went", she has her "Mom Suit" from "Toy to the World" and "Perry Lays an Egg". *When Candace sings of being enlarged, the boy in the shopping cart has a dinosaur that looks a lot like the one in "The Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Put That Putter Away". *In Latin America, the song also references "Split Personality" and "Leave the Busting to Us!" Errors *The song says Phineas and Ferb made it winter in June however in the episode "S'Winter", Phineas says it's July. *The song says that Phineas and Ferb built the time machine, but they only fixed it. * Candace saying "they even gave me Perry's brain" would be an error unless "gave me" refers to her body instead of herself as a person. * In this song, Candace says "built a rollercoaster twice". However, they also made rollercoasters in "Fireside Girl Jamboree" and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!". * Also, Candace says they "Built a rocket to the moon", but the rocket was really made to find their star. They didn't build a rocket to the moon until "Moon Farm". Songwriters *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor Continuity *This is the second time when Candace sings, complaining about the various activities of Phineas and Ferb to her mother (in reference to the previous episodes). The first one being E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. from the Season 1 episode "Jerk De Soleil". *Candace references the events of "Tip of the Day", which she is the only one to actually remember, seeing as how everybody else's memory of anything having to do with aglets was erased by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *The women pushing the shopping carts through the store appear to be the same women Doofenshmirtz paid to sing in I Must Impress My Professor from "Oil on Candace". *Conk the Caveman is shown to be still alive ever since his last appearance in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". References See Also *''You're Going Down'' *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 songs